fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of Fan-Ball/HankGuideDude
The Arrival 'My life as a grub' O'n the 23rd bilunar perigee of the 6th bright season's equinox, I was born as a grub, like the rest of Trollkind. However, I used to be different then the rest of the of my , which means I had little to no interest in clowns, felt rare miraculousness, uninterested of consuming sopor slime and had some keen interest in , especially throwing dice. My former lusus, weirdly enough, was a walking-flying-swimming Mer-Treant-thing that frightened me when I was just a grub. My name has went by "Hankvi Guidza" by my lusus. 'Early preparations When I grew up as a troll, I have gained some confidence, even though I had little courage and wisdom to carry around. My lusus wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be, as it had many words and advices, which I rather ignored at some points. I practiced to become an adventurer, and not a . For this, I had many assignments, which were assigned by my lusus, such as skill practicing, belief in miracles, and, to an extent, strife enemies. For that, my lusus made a hatchet purely out of reinforced Mithril into my "hatchetkind" Strife Specibi. 'The weird "arm"' When I was about 6 solar sweeps old, I had the proper capabilities to be an adventurer. I waved my lusus goodbye, and head to the woods to begin my adventure. Deep in the thick, thick forest, I took note of an abandoned, mossy, purple tower, with a weird symbol that looked like my shirt's symbol. A miracle? I thought not. So I tried to enter the tower, but there was no door or window. As an act of desperation, I delivered a punch to the tower. Upon punching it, a faint blue glow was created on the wall, and then there was a clear "black hole". I was frightened about this phenomena, but due to my curiosity, I peeked into the opening of the "hole". On the other end, I saw a dark room with a chest that is covered in moss. I jumped through the "portal" I just made, and opened the chest with little to no effort using my hatchet. Inside, there was an incredibly unstable axe which was made of a mixture of Light and Darkness, along with a journal about "Pensiver Axeswish", which was opened on page 623. And I read it: And then the rest of the pages were mysteriously torn.... except for a clue of some sorts when I skipped to the end: I had no idea what it meant, so as soon as I gathered all of the continents from the chest. I returned to the portal and went back besides the tower. 'Inevitable escape?' As soon as I started to walk back to my hive, I got interrupted by a hostile Hoofbeast. I quickly assigned the new-found "Axe of Chaos" into my strife deck in "axekind", and put the "hatchetkind" card into my Strife Porfolio. As I swung my axe towards the Hoofbeast, it emitted a lot of light and darkness and completely annihilated it, but the axe also somehow made the sun to rise up faster and I started to feel burns. I ran as fast as possible to my hive, but unfortunately, I stumbled and fell down on the ground, created another portal and fell through it. I remember I fell for about half an hour, but I soon got out of the other end of the portal, everything was different and dormant and dubious. The portal disappeared for no reason. This is when I knew my fountain of miracles ran out, even though I had no belief in the fake messiahs.... 'Isolation.... or is it?' As I explored the surroundings, it looked more.... pixely and simple. I was turned into a Stick Figure and my head was turned into a square head, but my horns retained. That.... was.... a.... MIRACLE!!!! I started to grow fondness to the new "universe" already. Until.... I've met up with 4 stickmen which looked a lot like me, but with white bodies and tan square heads. They all wielded weapons which were a Bow, an Orb of some sorts, a pair of Gloves, and a Whip. I feared they would aggrieve me, but instead, they did nothing. They just stood there, doing nothing. I tried to wave at them hello, but one stickman sort of got and swung in mid-air, as if there was some kind of "invisible arm". As soon as I dropped my arm down, the stickman fell down as well. With no words, no pain, and no response from the stickmen, I suddenly did not understand anything. I did, however, noticed a sign, with the word "NEXT" carved on it. I approached the sign, but nothing happened, as there was some sort of a "barrier", so I tried to the other stickman to the sign and soon everything went black. I then saw the map of the "Universe", which was rather little, and pinpointed me to the "Opening Street", where the stickmen just walked to those weird hostile creatures, and killed them whilst being attacked. Now I know the "Game" session I was "playing" would be dangerous, perhaps even more dangerous than some of the games, like "Sgrub", "Fiduspawn" and even "Flarp".... 'Trial and Error by the darkness' After a while, I have kept my composure, and we went through the Grasslands, the Forests, and finally, the Caverns, all by the stickmen, since I was unable to join the strife-fest due to no access to the Strife Portfolio. That being in mind, the most fearsome beings were the huge red stickmen at the end of the caverns. The stickmen charged forward, whilst avoiding the flames they breathed. However, nearly every stickman died. I started to lose hope, so I have retreated back to Town, revived the unconscious corpses and healed them at the Inn. Strangely, my Strife Deck was inaccessible, but my Fetch Modus (in this case: Die modus) was accessible, so I got my "Jewtop" out and started to search for help. To my surprise, there was signal and found the answer: The "Dan-Ball Wiki". Once I have gathered enough info, I have thought up a strategy that would consider us "Victorious". After we returned to the end of the caverns, stronger then they were, they fought the Fire-breathing Skullheads again and we won. Much to the dismay, all there was is just a village, with pointless low-leveled Compo Items. So we continued to explore more areas, including the Castle, the Shrine, and even the unknown territory (stage ???). Thanks to the Wiki, I have now learned the secrets of "Stick Ranger". Thus, I signed up as "HankGuideDude", supported by posting new discoveries, and witnessed once every few weeks as the universe keeps changing with new additions. It was so beautiful. Life is beautiful. Until.... 'Spark in imagination' ....until my think pan thought up of something.... unreal. I wasn't even trying to be bored staying in the SR universe for what? Several months? But I had some ideas which they would be amazing if they were to be added to the SR universe. Thus, I have posted the "Moon Series" with my spare time. At first, there was no reaction before, but it did attracted some visitors, but the most devoted of the bunch were: A Serrangio named "Ludicrine", a Yoshi called "ZoshiX", and a Dark Matter known as "DMSwordsmaster". Soon the entire DB Wiki organization went abrupt, as fictional Weapons, Compo Items, Classes and even ideas for other "games", such as Powder Game and Elemental Box expanded in a frightening rate. Something had to be done to separate the fiction from the reality.... and to somehow bring the fiction into life. So the aforementioned Yoshi created a parallel universe that looked very similar to the SR universe, but with the "Fan-Ball Wiki" taking control of literally everything. And now, here I am, a resident of the Wiki, manager of the Adoption Center, Breeding Center and the many, many divisions under the care of the "LDZX Corporations", and the keeper of the NEW hive I rebuilt along with several adopted pets with various stats assigned. Fin. Extra: Pensiver's Journal 'Page 2' "IF Y[]U ARE READING THIS, THEN I HAVE FORG[]TTEN Y[]UR :::TH WRIGGLING DAY. BUT T[]DAY Y[]U ARE FIT F[]R BEING AN ADVENTURER. D[] N[]T FORGET T[] WEAP[]NIZE Y[]URSELF. HERE. HAVE AN H[]N[]RARY PLACR[]NYM AS WELL. D[] MAKE ME PR[]UD." 'Page 23' 'Page 236' 'Page 623' Category:Stories